The present technology relates to an operation unit and an electronic apparatus. More specifically, the present technology relates to a technical field in which a rocking key is inclined when a to-be-pressed part is operated by being pressed, in such a manner that a position on a roughly 180° opposite side of a reference axis from the to-be-pressed part serves as a fulcrum, whereby enhanced operability and enhanced reliability of operation can be promised through enlargement of the operation unit.
Various electronic apparatuses, for example, recording/reproduction devices, sound recording/playback devices, acoustic devices, imaging devices, network communication devices, or information processing devices such as personal computers and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) are each provided with an operation unit (or console unit) for performing predetermined operations.
As an operation unit, for example, there has been one having a configuration in which a to-be-operated part formed in a circular disk-like shape and a shaft part projected from a central portion of the to-be-operated part and which is rocked by being inclined with the tip of the shaft part as a fulcrum when an outer circumferential portion of the to-be-operated part is pressed (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4046107).
In the operation unit described in Japanese Patent No. 4046107, a turning body provided as the to-be-operated part and an operation body provided as the shaft part are provided, and the operation body is provided with a plurality of arm parts projected outward. When the outer circumferential portion of the to-be-operated part is operated by being pressed, the whole part is inclined (rocked) with the tip of the shaft part as a fulcrum, and a push switch is pushed by a tip portion of the arm part, whereby a predetermined function is carried out.